


Swimming Pools

by bottomgc



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: A tiny bit of aftercare, Alpha Thomas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Newt, Breeding, Cuddling, Fluff, Gay Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NSFW, Nesting, Newts horny, Newts shy and stutters out of nervousness, Newts tiny and fragile :'), Omega Newt, Omegaverse, Rimming, Scenting, Smut, Spooning, Thomas is confused (what's new), other gladers mentioned, thomas saves the day, top Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomgc/pseuds/bottomgc
Summary: Thomas' nose flared, and suddenly Newt reeked of fertility.





	Swimming Pools

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Newtmas smut that I'm posting. It took about two months to write because I'm always putting it off, but I hope you enjoy it! Also, I'd love to try and write any prompts you guys have (I exclusively write bottom! newt newtmas/minewt smut, but I also write fluff if you're interested). Just comment them and I'll try to do my best to write them :) No promises though, school is hard lol 
> 
> Title is from Swimming Pools by Kendrick Lamar   
> (Formaly titled 'New world, new sky; that's so blue, it's black too'

"Tommy, wake up."

Thomas woke up with a vigorous shake of his shoulders; from the bony hands of which he traced back to Newt. He squinted as he adjusted to the light radiating off the dim candle placed distinctively between him and Chuck, before averting his blurry eyes to the blinking red light off his wrist that read 2:26AM. Dazed and confused, the 'greenie' looked up to find the Glades second-in-command staring back at him with anxious brown eyes, big and gleaming in the reflection of WCKD's artificial stars.

He sat up, his hammock swinging in motion as he propped up against the wooden base of his bed. A yawn left his mouth, fluid and inconsistent. Through it he tiredly proposed, "Something wrong?" And he blinked once more, now fully awake and aware, gazeing at the omega with concern evident in his groggy voice.

Newts lips straightened into a line, and Thomas caught an audible gulp.

The mole-freckled boy may not have remembered what nervousness looked like, but just going off instict-Newt was what Thomas imagined it to be. 

"I'll explain later. Just follow me." He muttered in a whisper, looking directly parallel into Thomas' worried eyes. The order was quiet, but just loud enough for only Thomas to here. 

He swiftly swung his aching muscles for legs over the hammock, his bare feet hitting the soft, cool patch of dirt. Newt shuffled out of the way so that Thomas could stand up, and occupied himself in grabbing the greenies shoes to throw beneath him. Thomas carelessly slid on the boots, tying the laces in a matter of seconds and sent a small nod of appreciation towards Newt. He stood up carefully but quickly, afterall, running a maze for hours-on-end in full sprint didn't help him to normally function. 

He grabbed the same long-sleeve blue shirt that he had worn since the first day he arrived in the Glade, slipping it over his white tank top of which was a little too thin in the nipping weather. Once everything was situated, he looked towards Newt, who was now oddly shifting his weight between his two legs, breathing shallowly and abnormally. His face had become only-slightly pink; and in only the matter of seconds it took for Thomas to throw on his clothes. The younger boy didn't fail to notice the blondes shaky breaths. 

"Hey-" Thomas rasped, taking a step closer to Newt. "What's wrong?" The overly-alpha side of him wanted to growl the command for an answer; but it was better to not raise his tone at someone like Newt, of whom he knew he would not get a response out of either way. 

Newt huffed, shaking his head. "Follow me, hurry." He whispered, a stern expression on his face as his feet cut left into the wet grass. He wasn't walking at his normal pace; faster now, his limp more prominent on his way to the edge of the woods. Thomas had questions, which was not new, but the amount of them was. Nethertheless, he followed his friend into the trees, having to jog to catch up to Newt after staring like an idiot for a solid 20 seconds when the blonde boy charged into the dark forest. 

They passed a small, cold river that Thomas had never seen before (in fact, Thomas doesn't remember coming over to this part of the Glade ever). The rushing water was crowded by various types of shrubs, flowers, and small pebbles that the alpha naturally assumed would filter out the water. Often times wires and thorns would snag against Thomas' tan skin, but a few cuts and bruises was nothing compared to some of the things Thomas' has expirenced in the maze. He looked in front of him, staying behind Newt as to not get in his way.

"So, where exactly are we going?" Thomas asked, averting is eyes to the twig that lapped his boot. 

By the looks of it they were near the west door, not close enough to see it through the thick trees and the night, but close enough to hear it shift and adjust. 

Newt didn't reply, that part was clear enough. He disregarded the comment entirely and Thomas knew why after only a minute or two of more walking.

They arrived in what seemed to be a circle of trees, standing tall but almost leaning towards one another. Inbetween their gaps, Thomas saw, was straw and grass shoved into the space so that it was entirely closed off. Leaves and soft grass of green lay on the ground, spread out seemingly for comfort. Flowers skirted the perimeter, obviously placed by hand. A lartern, shy away from the middle was the only reason Thomas was able to see all of it.

An assortment of fruits, chopped celery, a handfull of crackers, and a canteen of water sat beside it.

Thomas stopped his place, jaw hung in astonishment. 

Newt stopped as well, only glancing at the area before turning to Thomas, his legs squeezed together as he breathed deeply, eyes shut.

Thomas looked at him, his mouth now closed, waiting for Newts explanation. He could tell something was bad wrong, and longed to figure it out, but getting on Newts nerves with questions was not his main adjective as of now. 

"Tommy I-I-I need to ask you something. Don't freak out." Newt blabbered, the words full of vulnerability, which Thomas knew Newt wasn't fond of. Newt never really used his status as an omega to get him anywhere particular, as Thomas saw in other boys, who strut and stunt in front of the alphas so they can get their way. No, Newt wasn't like that. It was almost as if the blonde boy was nothing, just a person who appreciated everyone-the alphas, betas, and omegas, regardless that his nature tells him to keen towards just alphas. Thomas had so much respect for the boy in front of him. Probably more then anyone else.

And sure, Newt smelled of omega phremomes-

Wait. Pheromones.

How could he be so blind! 

Thomas' nose flared, and suddenly Newt reeked of fertility. The den beside them was nothing more then a mating bed that omegas typically construct in proposal of breeding to an alpha. Newt was going into heat and wanted Thomas to work him through it. The broader boy couldn't help that his heart fluttered, he was sure Newt wasn't trying to be lovey-dovey with the bed-he knew it was just omega instinct to build a floral, warm, enclosed den to breed comfortably-but still, something inside of him felt privileged that such a pretty, caring omega was on the verge of asking him to mate. Not Minho, not Gally, not Alby, him.

Thomas hadn't remembered the smell of slick and fertility-but based off of Newt, it smelled wonderful (what Thomas determined as apple-cinnamon, next to the earthy scent of red wood pines). Good enough to devour, and Thomas' legs shook themselves.

Newt was whimpering now, close to collapsing as his insides burned and curled before he could explain to Thomas what was going on. Thomas was appalled he hadn't already hit the forest floor in pain, and suddenly felt guilty that he had spent all this time thinking instead of paying attention to Newt. He carefully took a step closer to the omega, as not to frighten him, before softly wrapping his musclar arms around his friend.

"T-This is so embarrassing. I'm sorry you have to see me like this, Tommy." Newt sobbed loudly after he felt Thomas' arms around him. He shut is eyes as a single tear slid down the pores of his flushed cheek. 

"Hey, it's okay. It's okay. Calm down." Thomas whispered reassuringly back. Slick made it's way onto Thomas' calloused fingers, soaking through Newt pants. Arousal hit Thomas in waves, his pants straining at the feel of the self-lubricate against his skin. Nothing felt more omega than Newt right now: clinging to Thomas like a lifeline, and Thomas longed for consent. "Hey-I'll help you, okay. I just need you to let me know I can." Thomas didn't remember being particularly great at courting offers, but this had to do.

Newt replied faster than the speed of light, almost as if he'd been waiting for the question a whole eternity. "Y-Yes, Tommy. You can breed me-mate me, however you want, please." He sobbed, his arms now squeezing Thomas in attempt to soothe his pain.

It was all Thomas needed in order to lace his fingers with the other boys tinier digits, before dragging him in the floral den with a spark of red in his eyes, Newt trailing behind him, knees wobbily. Thomas led them to the place where he felt would be most appropriate, an area offset from the middle that hosted an abundance of leaves, more cracks in the gaps between the trees that would allow Newt some air. Newt was instructed to lay flat on his back on the soft, cool ground, Thomas hovering over him. Suddenly, a hand was on Newts jaw, softly directing his eyes to the man above him. 

Thomas leaned in, and Newt couldn't help himself. His head lifted from the grass, furthering their lips together. Thomas growled, not afraid to assert his dominance into the kiss, holding Newts jaw stronger and entering his tongue into the omegas sweet mouth. The blondes lips were velvet, not a crack of dryness. Contrasted against Thomas' rough, bitten lips, it was heaven for the both of them. Newt whined into every kiss, Thomas hands now planted on either side of the second-in-commands head. 

"Tommy-hot-" Newt painted between kisses, the clothes on his skin becoming a barrier between him and his pleasure. Thomas grunted, his hands cuffing the collar of Newts shirt as he kissed him hard. Thomas pulled away in order to pull the brown tank-top off the omegas frame, the skin of his chest a firey red. Newt had already unzipped his pants by the time Thomas had pulled his shirt off, the alpha now tugging the porcelain skin of Newts neck between his teeth. The petite boy squirmed upwards, his slick-soaked underwear following his pants, before he eventually kicked them both off.

A pool of slick now pooled underneath Newt, his insides pumping slick at the rate his heart did his blood. The man above Newt was biting at his neck and jaw like Newt remembered an alpha would, but more hungrily and desperately so, to which the omega happily bared his neck to. He could definitely feel some of his skin tearing, ripping, and bruising under the pressure of Thomas' k9's, but it didn't matter to Newt, he knew he would heal fairly quickly as an omega. He instead focused on the feeling that made him quiver and shake, growls and grunts from the greenie that sent hot waves of pleasure to his stomach.

Newt nudged his head to the right, catching glispe of Thomas' large sex hanging between the alphas muscular, tan thighs (Newt was so high and dizy off the pleasure he hadn't even stopped to notice that Thomas had removed his own clothes). Newts mouth primally produced more salvia just from the sight of it. 

However, he didn't get a look at it for too long, because Thomas' hand had gripped Newts hair, pushing his face down onto the bedding of the den with a growl before attaching his teeth to Newts earlobe. The command wasn't verbal, but Thomas' body language demanded it.

Stay. 

Newt whimpered, so turned on by the dominancy of his usually tame friend. "T-Tommy—" He breathed shakingly, a long, single digit sliding in his soaked enterance, stretching him open with ease. The slick covered finger left Newt despite the blondes protests, trailing up his dainty waist before Thomas removed it from his hot skin entirely, trading it for his tongue. Newt groaned, the pure thought of the alpha tasting his fertility was enough to send Newt into a powerful orgasm, nevertheless the sight. The image of the honey flavored slick on Thomas' tongue was too erotic to be anything more than pleasureable

"You're so good, Newt." Thomas started, his lips dangerously close to Newts ear. "Such a good omega." He whispered seductively, voice dripping with authority. The finger was now back his hole, alongside a second one; Newt bit the inside of his cheek as they slipped in. Thomas thrust his fingers inside of Newt skillfully, cooing at Newt as he withered and mewled. The omega was stretching with ease, Thomas was sure he would be able to take him after only two fingers of prep. Newt was hornier than a rabbit, and the slick next to Thomas' precome would ensure no pain. The last thing Thomas wanted to do was hurt his friend. 

"Turn over." He barked, the fingers of his left hand leaving the omegas sex, his right leaving the Brits hair, both in favor of his dainty waist. Newt nodded without hesitation, rolling over onto his stomach and hiking his hips up. Thomas could help himself, his hands holding Newts äss, kneeding the soft skin and making Newt howl desperately. "Thomas please," Newt gasped, his cheek pressed to the floors leaves, neck cranned and looking Thomas straight in his eyes. "P-Please, alpha." 

Something clicked in Thomas at the young omegas mention of his title, his eyes flickering red. He growled animalisticly, his hands leaving Newts backside. The thumb of his right hand flicked over the head of his erection, making him hiss at the sentivity. He took advantage of his pre-come, smearing it along his member, all the way down to his throbbing knot. 

A squeak slipped between Newts lips as the tip of Thomas' erection slid into his warmth. The alpha, as much as he craved to be fully sheathed in Newts body, rook the opportunity to take in the omegas stunning beauty; the only light for 400 feet illuminating his boyish features, the strawberry-blonde painting animalisticly, delicate hands balled into fists. Bruises laped his thin neck, dominancy swirling in a pool at the bottom of Thomas' stomach. Newt shreaked loudly when the whole of the greenie was in his stomach, loudly enough for the whole Glade to hear, and Thomas ushered him to quiet before someone were to find them like this.

Of course Thomas wouldn't mind, but Newt would murder him if one of the Gladers found him mounted to the bigger boys cöck. 

It felt so good that Newt struggled against tears of joy, his hole gushing slick at the feeling of Thomas pressing harshly against his prostate. He gritted his teeth, nose scrunching up at the action of Thomas' grip holding his limp hips up in order to drill his erection into him. Newt slid across the leaves as Thomas pounded into him, practically drooling from pleasure. Newt was almost quiet, which was a strange sight to see because Newt was no quiet omega, he was the second-in-command. It made Thomas drown in pride; he was the only one that could make Newt speechless. 

"T-T-Tommy—I—" Newt wheezed, stuttering everytime the alpha hit his sweet spot. Thomas took a deep breath, pumping his hips into Newt like a machine; slick spilled all over his crotch. He bent over Newts compact, sweaty, body until the blondes back was flushed against his chest. He profusely rubbed his musk onto Newts skin, his scent glands smelling pungently of alpha pheromones. The brown-haired-boy lapped over the others lower back before returning to his thin neck and filling Newts sweaty pores with the smell of ownership; authority.

"Shhhh." Thomas grunted, feeling his knot begin to catch the rim of Newts walls.

Newts mouth was open in silent pleasure, eyes rolled to the back of his head. His blonde hair was drenched in sweat, lean muscles aching and burning. Thomas reached under the two of them and wrapped his hand around Newts untouched length, pumping it in sync with his hips. Newt screamed, a throat-ripping moan that was loud enough to wake the whole Glade up. The blonde collasped, spilling all over the leaves beneath him. He screamed as the alpha followed him to the ground, grinding, and grinding his cōck into the small boys sex, milking his prostate beyond no return.

Within a minute hes fully stuck inside the other boy, pumping the omega full of his cum. Thomas groans in pleasure, throwing his head back and enjoying every second of knotting the stunning omega. Newt purred at the feeling of the warm substance in his tiny stomach, his tired eyes fluttering closed. They remained closed as Thomas' strong arms wrapping around him, scooting the connected two away from the pool of slick, cum, and sweat in favor of a clean patch of leaves next to the warm latern. Thomas nudges Newts head towards his own, before kissing the blonde passionately and lustfuly.

His heart pounds against his chest and he whispers into Newts mouth lowly, "I love you."

Newts breath catches in his throat, and his eyes flicker open to look at the alpha holding him. "I-I—I love you too." He whispers back, his face flushing and Newt felt like himself, a teenager, for the first time. "I've never had an alpha before, Tommy." He admits quietly, his eyes tracing over the freckled moles of Thomas' toned chest. The broad boy is unable to hold back a grin, the statement making his mind spin in happiness. He nudges Newts head to the side, the blonde immiting a soft mewl. The brunet deeply inhales the scent of bred omega, the smell nothing short of completely intoxicating. He exhales, his hot breath making Newt shudder against his chest.  

Newt selfishly masks in Thomas' masculine alpha musk, rubbing himself underneath Thomas' arms in attempt to smell like the younger boy as much as possible. He wanted to smell more like Thomas than himself. Plus, he knew he wasn't going to be able to see Thomas for the rest of his heat. Maybe once or twice more, but otherwise the alpha was going to be running the maze. That being said, smelling like Thomas would help him through the rest of his cycle. Thomas keens at Newts actions, wrapping his arms around the omega pulling the small boy completely flush against his strong chest. 

"Goodnight, Newt." Thomas tiredly whispers against the omegas temple, his eyes shutting and chin resting on top of the boys full head of blonde hair.

Newt purrs as he falls asleep, so unbelievably happy that he worked up the nerve to wake up the greenie.

**Author's Note:**

> Lazy ending but remember to comment prompts if you like! Kudos are appreciated as well :)


End file.
